SSM: Family moment
by Mezazra
Summary: One shot. So just a random moment taken from the Parker clan and a little story about them. I'm open to doing more of these if you guys want but this is just some cute baby stuff taken from the SSM universe. Hey my first non M story. Leave a review if you want to see more moments like this.
1. Benjamin Parker

**I'm literally being forced to write this by my girlfriend. So one day we were having a video call while she was taking care of her newborn nephew (keep in mind her sister is not that much other than us I'm 22 my girlfriend is 24 and her sister is 26) While she's doing that we start talking babies and she tells me i need to write a chapter about a baby. And I'm just like where did that come from? But seriously i get it i have baby cousins myself that i sometimes take care of. And so here we are but i do have one thing to sa** **y.**

 **Babies** **are fucking awesome.**

Years ago ,after the birth of their eldest daughter, Peter Parker had built a device that essentially created silence. By that I mean he created a device that was an ear muff at a distance. It would create an area that would allow nothing except extremely loud sounds to penetrate. The result was a peaceful night sleep for MJ every night for years. MJ despite her common sense never suspected a thing.

At night whenever a baby would cry Peter would hear the baby monitor and he would get up and tend to the babies. Tonight however was different.

You see Susan Storm had discovered what Peter had been going and so MJ, Sue, Diana, and Grail had changed the device so it was now focused on Peter instead. So tonight ,when the baby monitor went off it was Peter who slept through the crying and the ladies who woke up. But seeing as it was MJ's child crying MJ was the one of the several ladies present to get out of bed to tend to the baby.

 **(In Benjamin Parker's room)**

If you could see into the dark room you would see a baby standing up in his crib looking around while holding onto the rails.

The room was pitch black without a night light. Why? Because Benjy could see in the dark just fine. I mean just look at who his Dad was. Additionally ,unlike a normal baby that woke up in the middle of the night in total darkness, Benjy didn't cry. He just looked around.

The reason he started crying was because his teddy bear was gone and the baby couldn't find it. So he started crying. Benjy knew his dad could hear him. Whenever he cried at night his dad always came and eventually would figure out why he was crying. Usually it was because he had misplaced his teddy bear.

Well it wasn't really a teddy bear exactly. It was a stuffed plushie of his dad in his Spidey suit. It took Benjy a little while to realize that Spider-Man was also his dad. Everyone said he was a really smart baby something that made him happy. He could already crawl and talk a little and he wasn't even a year old!

When he realized who his dad was Benjy started wanting to see the news on TV cause he knew his dad would be on it. He just liked seeing his dad swinging on the white stuff. Or climbing on walls. Benjy tried once but he couldn't do it. Then one day one of his Mommies ,Mattie to be exact, brought him and his brothers and sisters a bunch of these plushies. Benjy loved his so much because it always made him feel safe. Plus it was like having daddy with him. And his dad was always silly.

Eventually his cries were answered as MJ came into the room. She was a little surprised to see Benjy standing up perfectly and that he didn't have any tears. MJ scooped up her baby and started cooing at him and asking him what was wrong.

When Benjy saw MJ he frowned.

'Daddy always comes to get me.' He wondered. 'What's milk Mommy doing here?'

He referred to MJ ,his birth mother, as milk Mommy because she was the one he got all his food from. They had tried to give him powdered milk but that didn't really work out all the well.

"Hey my handsome baby boy why were you crying do you need to get changed or are you hungry." MJ asked as she made silly faces at her son.

At the mention of food Benjy frowned again. He didn't feel hungry. He looked down to see what his tummy would say and it didn't say it was hungry but it didn't say it could go without more food either. So the baby reached for MJ letting her know his decision.

(I mean breast feeding I'm not about to go over that.)

 **(Time skip)**

After he finished his late night snack he motioned to the plushie of his dad. Benjy didn't understand how it got way over there on a nearby dresser. Last he remembered he had it in his hands when he went to sleep. And he could always sense if it wasn't in his arms before long.

When MJ noticed what Benjy was reaching for she saw the plushie of her husband. She chuckled as she realized that not having the toy was probably what woke her son up. Looking at the doll MJ couldn't help but smile and laugh. After all she has a plushie just like this one. She also had another plushie ,though it was a lot bigger and warmer. She realized she wanted to get back to her big plushie real soon for some cuddle time.

When she finally handed the doll to Benjy before setting him down, she laughed at the elated smile the baby had from having the toy. He was smiling so brightly it literally made MJ's day. She turned to leave and when she turned back around to turn off the lights Benjy was already asleep clutching his teddy bear tightly.

 **(Later that day)**

At the moment Benjamin Parker was sitting in front of the TV watching School House Rock. He didn't really understand what was going on but he was hoping the little bill got what he was praying for. Becoming a law or whatever, Benjy didn't really care he just hoped he got it cause he liked the singing the little bill was doing.

Benjy was being watched by his father today who was on the phone.

(In the following the pauses are the responses from the other end of the line use your imagination for that.)

"Listen Luke I don't know when you hit it but whatever you're doing you ain't hitting it right cause she acts like she needs dick in her life."

After hearing what was said on the other line Peter continued.

"Dude I saw her yesterday licking the wrapper. (pause) It was a Spider-Man lollipop. (pause) The adult store kind!"

"Luke search your feelings you know it to be true. (pause) No that wasn't a joke. (pause) All I know is that I got a vision of the future and by the end of the week she's sleeping in one of my spare bedrooms."

At this point there was a knock at the front door.

"K Luke someone's just come knocking but you need to handle your wife before I have Jessica over here."

After hearing what Luke had to say Peter hung up and answered his door. He opened it to see Miles waiting out of superhero uniform.

"Sup Miles come on in." Peter greeted before leading his former protege into his living room. The sight that greeted Miles was that of his god son clapping his hands when the little bill finally became a law.

Looking at Peter Miles raised his eyebrow. "Schoolhouse Rock really?"

"What? He likes it plus I can keep him occupied for hours on the show. He likes conjunction junction a lot just like his old man."

"Oh wow me too it's my favorite."

"Huh small world."

When Benjy saw Dad number two he got extra happy smiled. He liked Miles a lot and everyone called him his god father. Benjy just recognized the father part so Miles was Dad number two. He also knew that Miles was the other Spider-Man. He kept telling people he wanted a Miles plushie to go with the one he had of his dad but nobody seemed to listen to him.

He wished Uncle Thor or big sis Sasha was here. They could speak baby. (What? I dare you to say Thor can't) If they were here he could just tell them what he wanted.

"Peter who was that at the door oh Miles how are you doing today?" Felicia asked as she came in their living room wearing ear phones and a skin tight black dress that was literally daring Peter not to rip it off.

"What are you listening to?" Peter asked her when he saw the earphones.

When she pulled out her ear phones he could hear the song Dr. Feel Good by Rania. When that registered he gave her a look.

"What? It's your fault for watching anime."

"I watch Dragon Ball with the kids it's not a gateway to K-pop. If anything it'd be a gateway to J-pop." Peter couldn't believe she'd use such a lame excuse to explain why she was into K-pop all of a sudden. While Peter, Miles, and Felicia started taking about Korean music someone else came in behind Felicia.

Right behind her floating in came Sasha Danvers. The little girl immediately went to play with Benjy.

He clapped his hands excitedly when he saw her and smiled brightly.

"Finally someone who can understand me." Benjy said as the older girl hugged him. "Can you tell them I want a Miles knight too? Just like daddies!"

"Sure thing Benjy." Sasha replied.

"Hi Mr. Dad." Sasha said while floating in the air a little and sitting Benjy in her lap to watch his show a little better.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"Benjy has indicated that he wants a Miles knight to go with his knight of you."

After hearing her everyone just looked at her in confusion.

Looking back at the baby she asked him what he meant. Upon hearing his answer Sasha relayed his message.

"He says it's just like the soft thing he holds every night when he goes to sleep. He says it protects him just like his dad."

"You talking about his plushie? He does love that thing." Felicia spoke up first. However with her hands she was doing certain things in ways the younger ones present couldn't see. But Peter could feel it.

"Hey Miles thanks again for babysitting Benjy today. The house is pretty empty today and Diana and MJ are on the campaign trail today."

"Still can't believe those two are running together for the presidency." Felicia remarked thoughtfully.

"They're going to win." Peter stated matter of factly.

"You've looked into the web haven't you?"

"Fine don't tell me just come into my room I have something for your mouth to do." Felicia said as she started to guide Peter out of the room.

"Yeah Miles you good to babysit from wait what time is it?" Peter asked all of a sudden.

Pulling out his phone Miles checked and replied. "It is currently 9 a.m. sharp."

"Okay me and Felicia will be busy till about 5."

"That's fine wait." Miles said as he narrowed his eyes. "P.m right?"

"A.m." Felicia answered.

"Dude! I have a date with Kamala at 7 p.m." Miles said incredulous that they'd even be going at it that long.

"Fine p.m. Have fun with your god son slash little brother." Felicia said as she practically dragged Peter out of the room.

 **(Insert Felicia Hardy's theme song.)** **(By the way the song is get mine get yours by Christina Aguilara)**

"You two do know I'll still be able to hear you guys in there right? Superhearing and all that." Miles said as he watched the man he called boss get dragged out of the room.

When he got no response he hurriedly scooped up Benjy saying. "Why don't we go get you that toy now. And then hang out with our Mom Benjamin." Miles said as he rushed Sasha out of the house before he heard what he knew they were planning to do. (Their mom is Rio fyi)

 **(Days later)**

Benjy wasn't crying. He was in a strangers arms but he didn't cry but he was about to.

You see after a certain war Peter made the entire world forget he was Spider-Man ,excepting the relevant people, for the umpteenth time. So when Mac Gargan ,the scorpion, kidnapped Peter and his youngest son you can imagine what trouble he got himself.

The only reason Peter hadn't killed him yet was because Benjy was in his arms and he didn't want to risk danger to the baby. Plus he had seen how this moment played out and it led to him getting laid again.

But when Gargan ,who was trying to lure out Spider-Man, put Benjy in harms way Benjy started crying. Not because of the clown holding him. No it was because a painful buzz started to pound in his head as the baby could tell his father was mad. In less than the blink of an eye Benjy was safe.

When the baby began crying several Kryptonians could hear it. They could even tell who it was. So all of them dropped what they were doing and flew in uniform straight to the sound. Kal El from the watchtower itself. He also made it there shortly after Karen Zor El had liberated the baby from Gargan. Seeing the baby safe botg Peter and a still flying Superman punched Gargan , simultaneously, so hard his jaw cracked and was easily dislocated. But both men had wanted to give their punches their all instead of holding back like they did.

After that a boom tube opened up as the rest of the Justice League came walking through the portal. At the head Diana who upon being informed of the situation got angry.

This was made obvious as lightning began to crackle in the sky as well as begin coursing through her body. Finally her hair changed color to blue completing her change.

"You mean this piece of shit tried to hurt my baby?" Diana said before she simply punched the formerly unconscious and formerly man in his testicles. After that day Mac Gargan could never walk again. Or be considered a man.

With her work done a blue haired Diana scooped up her baby from Karen and went flying into the air now smiling at the boy who began teething on her bracelets.

 **So the take aways Felicia Hardy has a theme song give it a listen if you want to hear where that nine to five bit came from. So when the worlds were separate MJ and Diana ran for the presidency in their respective worlds. After the world merging that history was erased and so they ran together with Diana as president and MJ as her vice. Benjy is an awesome baby. If you don't know dr feel good by rania look it up it's music video got banned in certain countries. It's not that bad though. Oh and lastly Felicia is a freak that's into K-pop.**

 **Please** **Fav, Follow, and especially review. Support my .**

 **Still** **looking for co writers.**

 **P.s. Did anyone catch that i added some of the lemon back in to the Starfire chapter like you guys requested.**


	2. Lily Okami

Lily was one of the most important persons on the planet. Now you're asking why is an 8 year old Japanese American girl so important right? I'm coming to that but first some background if you will.

Lily was currently in a limo on her way to an Airport. She was dressed in a predominantly white Kimono with a sun pattern on it. The outfit also had pink and gold highlights on various places. She was sitting down next to a car seat where her baby sister Azami now slept quietly. Though the little baby had a different mother their father was the same. Her mother the goddess Inari was already in the country they were headed to waiting on them to meet up with their father.

Next to the car seat was Lily's biological mother Yuriko Watanabe. Well one half her biological mother. Her mother was the vessel and current host of the goddess Amaterasu Okami. Though right now she was discussing business with her brother who sat across from the ladies.

Lily had many last names that various people addressed her as. Sometimes she was called Lily Watanabe. Other times she was Lily Okami. But her favorite last name was a different one altogether.

Now onto why Lily was so important. She was considered one of the smartest beings in the universe at only 8 years old. She had an IQ of 300 just like her father. Though the scale stopped at 300 anyway her dad surmised that if it went higher she would be classed at about 320. Either way still higher than himself. The only other person that might be smarter than him was a boy named Cornelius who her father guessed his would be at perhaps 350.

She had graduated from college with honors as their Valedictorian at six years old. In that time she was quickly hired by Stark Industries as it's head of Applied Sciences division. After boosting the company up to hights that could rival Parker Industries Lily was offered a job as the CEO president of Kumo Tech. A company built in Japan by her father some years prior but it never really went anywhere.

That is until Lily accepted the job. Now Kumo Tech was a Japanese international company that could rival Parker Industries on its own. The company functioned rather uniquely. It worked as a think tank that solved other companies problems. Here's an example say a motor company like GM was building a new car and couldn't figure out a good cooking system for it. They could hire Kumo Tech to figure it out for them. The company would then receive a small royalty on the design and every use. Now if all it did was that for a few companies it wouldn't have grown very much. So Lily increased the volume. Put simply Kumo tech had a royalty on nearly every piece of tech in the world. You essentially didn't have anything that they didn't help with and that is what made the company so rich and so large.

Now I'll just reveal her dad as who you've all probably guessed by now as being Peter Parker. And Kumo Tech was a subsidiary of Parker Industries.

That didn't stop Kumo Tech from becoming a company almost as large as Parker Industries in terms of employees.

(Insert KDA Popstars)

Currently Lily was on a portable console ,with her headphones on listening to a certain song, while playing the latest version of Tekken X Street Fighter. Her favorite team was Jun Kazama and Chun-Li. Mainly because she had a hyphen in her name like her dad.

While she did that her mom had been discussing things with her brother. (Any fan knows Yuri Watanabe doesn't have a brother)

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing?"

"For the hundredth time yes. She needs to be near her family. She's literally the only child he has to go visit and while he's with her often enough she needs to be near Peter, MJ, Felicia (he shivered at that name), and all her siblings. Family is important to the Parker clan. Besides didn't you put on her birth certificate Lily Parker for a reason. " Lily's Uncle Suus replied.

Suus was an unkept Japanese man. He had a rugged look to him. Like he didn't even comprehend what a comb was. His hair fell down past his neck and he sported a growing beard that wasn't quite large enough to even consider it a beard. He exuded a strength that was honestly ferocious and otherworldly. A type of strength that came and went really. When it was there though, well hell help his enemies cause heaven sure as hell wouldn't help you against him.

Suus was dressed in an American style suit sans any sort of tie and the buttons on his chest undone. While his sister Amaterasu was dressed in an Pantsuit. Essentially whatever you think a police chief would wear on their off time. Yuri had recently accepted the job of Police Commissioner of New York and was moving back to the city. She had started away because she thought Lily would prefer to love in her home country where her powers were at their strongest.

She just forgot to factor in that Lily's father had no borderline to his power and Lily inherited half of her abilities from him. Essentially Lily was just as potent no matter where she was thanks to her dad's nature.

Today Yuri and Lily would be moving into Peter's home for the duration of their stay in America. While there Amaterasu was allowing her brother Susanoo ,or as Lily likes to call him Uncle Suus to be in charge of the Shinto gods. Obviously she could return for important events but the day to day operations were now being controlled by him in her absence.

Previously Peter had promised that when she came to their home he would be among the first things the little girl saw. He promised to show her around their home and to introduce her to all her brothers and sisters. And the little girl was really excited for that. In her lap sat a plushie if her dad. Her's was a more modern one. It has her father's current white and gold suit and could even turn into his Bradley infused suit.

Lily was super excited to meet so her family and get to know them. So far she'd only met the older kids like Richard or Mayday. And they were adults basically. Well Richard. She wanted to see her siblings that couldn't travel. So far the only sibling she regularly interacted with was her Kyuubi sister Azami. And she was a baby!

Don't get her wrong she loved her sister dearly and she loved her many cousins but she was eager to get to know all of her brothers and sisters and all the ones that weren't grown ups lived with her dad. But mostly she wanted to be near her Dad and Mom.

Now as previously stated there is only one person all of Peter's children call Mom and that was MJ. She was simply Mom to them all. It was a sort of instinctual thing they all possessed to call her that. Lily's mother was of course Yuri/Amaterasu. Momma followed by whatever name the female went by was directed at the others who weren't MJ or the kid's various birth mother's. Ma was usually a reference to one of three women. Felicia, Diana, or Susan. Mostly Susan though.

For only Lily the woman she referred to as Ma was Grail but that was another story.

(Parker Mansion)

"I can't believe we have all this." Peter said.

"You can't believe it? You're are Spider-Man and you can't believe it! How do you think I feel?" MJ asked playfully.

The couple were currently sitting on the mansions roof for some alone time. Every now and then the two liked to be away from the kids and from MJ's various equivalents from time to time. After all the two had been through the most together. They were reminiscing over how they got to this point. MJ and Diana had essentially taken turns as President and Vice President each and now they were pressuring Peter to run. Just yesterday he had agreed on the condition that Miles and Cornelius run Parker Industries in his absence.

"So you excited for today?" MJ asked with a knowing smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to introduce Lily to get family. I get to see her wake up here every day but mostly I get to see her smile." Peter said fondly as he couldn't help but smile himself at the memory of baby Lily smiling for the first time. "And Azami will be with her. I can see how well she gets along with Benjy and read them bed-"

Peter was cut off when MJ placed a lone finger on his lips. "I get it

Tiger. This is why I said you would make a great father. You get excited over the little things our kids do every time. It never gets old watching you melt for them."

Peter and MJ smiled at it each other before sharing a simple kiss. Just then though they were doused in rain.

"Wasn't it sunny literally two seconds ago?" Peter asked MJ. "It's probably Ro's boys again."

"You honestly think Storm would let it get this bad if she had a choice?" MJ asked as she spied an actual tornado in the distance. "Who could override Storm's control?"

"Not many I mean a Moon Deity could or a Sun-"

Suddenly realization dawned on them. "LILY!" they cried out in unison.

"She's here two hours early." MJ said in slight panic. She was well aware of her daughter's Authority over the weather. Hey slightest emotion could affect it. Even as a baby. And when she was sad it tended to rain. And she held people to their promises. She was innocent like that. Having never met someone trying to deceive her before.

Quickly Peter and MJ teleported inside. Peter in a cluster of spiders MJ on a torrent of flames.

(Inside the Parker mansion moments ago)

As soon as Lily got inside she was overwhelmed. She lived in a large home when in the Divine realm. On the earthly plane are was used to her mother's large apartment. Her father's home entrance blew all that out of the water. The first room was huge with various kids wall crawling doing various things. There seemed to be a game of tag going on at the moment as Lily could see kids both older than her and younger participating.

No sooner had she taken it all in did her momma Felicia appeared. She whispered some things in Yuri's ears that seemed to make her get flustered. Next thing Lily knew her mother and Felicia were bidding her farewell.

'I guess they are going to play Cops and Robbers again.' Lily thought to herself as she held onto to Azami in her arms. She had insisted on hlanding the baby to her father or Mom whenever they showed up. But being left alone the way she was had made her sad because she still hadn't seen her father. So she started crying. Now Lily wasn't a good crier her tears simply fell but she herself was quiet. She could see Great Uncle Adam and Uncle Tony with two babies nearby but not even they would be able to calm her down.

Several people reacted to the sudden change in weather. Seeing the weather turn two boys tried using their powers. This was signified by their eyes turning white. However they grew frustrated as nothing happened. A lone girl who had been reading a book put it down to take notice of the new girl.

At this point Ro or Storm to those that know walked into the room. She too tried to get the weather back to normal only for nothing to happen. Suddenly Suus appeared next to Ro looking at the weather out of a nearby window.

"This your doing?" Storm asked.

"No and I can't calm it down either."

"What's doing this?"

"Lily! Tell me had she seen her father yet."

"Last I checked he was on the roof with MJ. She's here now? She's two hours early! Peter had been planning to wait on her at the front door."

Nervously Suus chuckled a bit. "That would be my fault. I insisted on my Sister and niece leaving a little early."

"Well I guess we should go get Peter. He has a way with all his kids."

"Agreed."

No sooner had they said that that the devil appeared.

First thing he did was go straight to Lily.

"Hey there baby girl" Peter said as he picked up Lily with Azami in her arms.

"You promised!" She said in a sad voice

"Oh don't be like that baby girl. You're here two hours early. Had I known I'd have been right here when you got here. You know you and your siblings are the lights off my world. You should also know you're among the brightest. Literally since you're the sun. Tell me what makes you smile?"

"When Mother and you smile." The girl answered while stopping her tears.

"Well you know what will make me smile."

"No. what is it?"

"Seeing you smile."

And so she did and as she smiled the rain disappeared replaced by the sun.

Looking outside Ro said "Isn't it supposed to be Winter and cloudy."

Suus replied "I guess Peter will worry about that later."

Peter began showing Lily and Azami ,whom MJ had taken charge of, around to their siblings and a tour of the house.

Coming up to the 7 year old girl who had returned to reading her book Peter sat Lily down when she gestured that she wanted to her down.

"Hi my name's Lily. Um I'm the daughter of Amaterasu. And my Cop Mother Yuri.

"Hello my name is Amaryllis daughter of Artemis. I guess I'm your little sister."

"Artemis? She's a Moon goddess right?"

"Yeah" Amaryllis replied.

"And my mom's a Sun Goddess. So that makes you and me the Sun and the Moon."

"Yeah. Ever since you got closer I can feel myself get a little stronger."

After that Lily reached out and Amaryllis held her hand and they followed their parents and continued their tour of the place.

'That's the most Amaryllis had said to anyone that wasn't You, Me, or her Mother since coming here' MJ sent telepathically to Peter.

'I know.' He sent back.

'You knew that would happen didn't you.'

'I had a feeling.'

Eventually the tour led to Peter coming into the baby room with Tony about to lay down his god child.

"I still can't believe you have a pet Godzilla." Tony said in awe as he watched the lizard laying down with several toddlers all over him.

Peter set Azami down in a crib. While both Lily and Amaryllis his behind MJ who just chuckled at their antics upon seeing the truest god of destruction.

"I don't have a pet Godzilla. Gojira as he likes to be called is a friend of my daughter Valeria."

"Doesn't she have a dragon too?"

"Yeah she hatched a baby dragon egg that Merlin kinda left for her."

"So she had a pet-"

"You really want to call the god of destruction a pet to his face." Peter interrupted as he nodded towards Gojira.

The Kaiju was actually looking directly at Tony at this point.

"So your daughter has a friend in Godzilla and what a child that's a dragon. Like in Game of Thrones?"

"Not exactly but if it helps you process things better."

"Aren't your afraid he might grow too big or eat one of the babies."

"No I don't. He literally only eats fish. I mean seriously I tried getting him to eat something else. It did not go over well. Also that is his full size. Valeria shrunk him down with pym particles.

Plus we just keep him in the house. He comes to the baby room on his own. I think it's because we show looney tunes in here. He seems to like Bugs Bunny."

Sure enough on a nearby television screen was the classic duck season rabbit season skit.

(Later that day)

The doorbell rung but it was solid time for dinner. Amaryllis had been sitting Lily her books when the two heard it so they answered the door themselves.

At the door was their Great Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Though occasionally some kids just called them Grandma and Grandpa. At seeing them the two girls smiled brilliantly and greeted them. In the sky the Sun was falling and the Moon was rising.

(Next morning)

Throughout the day beforeLily had met many of her other Sisters and they decided to have a sleep over in her new room. They knew they stayed up pretty late but when they woke up they all had web blankets on them. They were all over Lily's room in their pajamas. All spider themed in case you were wondering. Amaryllis had been in Lily's bed when they both woke up around the same time. Without waking their sisters they both rushed downstairs to see MJ at the stove with lots of others for help. After all making breakfast for a family their size took a village.

MJ informed them they could play outside. In the backyard until breakfast.

What greeted Lily's eyes took her breath away. Imagine a literal City but made up of playground equipment and you wouldn't be too far off from what Peter's backyard looked.

With that the sisters ,who were still holding hands, raced out to play with their many siblings.


End file.
